Les Mots Bleus
by laliloulette
Summary: Une songfic écrite sur Les Mots Bleus, repris par Soan. Que lui dire? Comment le lui dire? Malheureusement, il sera bientôt trop tard pour lui dire quoi que ce soit... TIVA


**Les Mots Bleus**

Une songfic -encore!- (Eh oui, j'adore la musique, c'est toute ma vie, en particulier Soan, The Fray, Sonata Arctica et Tryo, mais bien d'autres encore!) car j'ai découvert qu'écrire avec de la musique est beaucoup plus simple:

On a une base d'écriture, un long fil à suivre, et même si on a pas d'inspiration: j'adore cette chanson, je vais écrire dessus.

Quel rapport avec la série? Sur quel personnage? Tout me vient dans les paroles comme un évidence.

Les paroles font partie de l'histoire, celle-là n'a aucun sens sans elles.

C'est du Tiva-Drama, car j'aime ça mais aussi parce que vu la chanson, je n'avais pas trop le choix:

C'est « Les mots Bleus », une magnifique chanson mais très triste si on comprend le sens des paroles... Elle a été reprise sublimement par Soan, qui a une voix remplie d'émotion.

Ecoutez en lisant, vous verrez, cette chanson est magnifiques! Cherchez sur youtube les mots bleus, soan, et Bonne Lecture! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez tout autant à lire. Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi pas laisser une petite review?

_Il est six heures au clocher de l'église_

_Dans le square les fleurs poétisent_

_Une fille va sortir de la mairie_

_Comme chaque soir je l'attends,_

_Elle me sourit._

_Il faudrait que je lui parle à tout prix..._

Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point la vie semble magnifique lorsqu'on est amoureux? Non?

Eh bien lui, si. Tout, même les choses les plus inhumaines, telles que cette boucherie qu'il avait sous les yeux, et qui était une scène de crime, tout, semblait beau.

Même ces bâtiments lugubres qu'ils longeaient en ce moment-là, semblaient resplendir.

Car elle était là.

C'était elle qui mettait le soleil dans sa vie, en sa présence, tout était tellement beau, tellement simple, jour après jour...

Mais on ne pourrait pas écrire une fiction sans qu'il n'y aie de problème. *

Eh non, des problèmes, il y en avait toujours.

Pour lui, pas la peine de chercher bien loin: Comme disait la chanson, « il faudrait que je lui parle à tout prix »... Quelle chanson? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Décidément, il était bien plus fort en répliques de cinéma qu'en paroles de chanson. Il se rappelait juste de cette phrase.

Lui parler... Un rêve. Oui, mais justement, le problème était là: Comment? Comment le lui dire? C'était toute la question...

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_

_Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux_

_Parler me semble ridicule_

_M'avance et puis je recule_

_Devant une phrase inutile_

_Qui briserait l'instant fragile_

_D'une rencontre..._

_D'une rencontre..._

Parler avec les yeux. Oui, c'était la solution. Mais... Une regard suffirait-il? Pour d'autres femmes, oui, sans aucun doute.

Sauf que c'était d'elle dont on parlait. Elle n'avait jamais excellé dans le fait de décrypter les sentiments, ou même simplement de les ressentir.

Que faire?

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_

_Les mots qui rendent les gens heureux_

_Je l'appellerai sans la nommer_

_Je suis peut-être démodé_

_Le vent d'hiver souffle en avril_

_J'aime le silence immobile_

_D'une rencontre..._

_D'une rencontre..._

De toute manière, pour parler avec son regard, il faudrait d'abord s'approcher. Lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Oser, comme on ose déclarer sa flamme. Mais aussi dans le sens où c'était d'elle dont on parlait, et qu'il était difficile de s'en approcher sans mourir, avec un trombone planté entre les deux yeux.

A propos de se faire tuer, il fallait qu'il revienne à la réalité vite fait bien fait si lui ne voulait pas mourir:

En effet, le responsable de la boucherie citée ci-dessus était là.

Leur suspect.

Armé.

Il mit à la porte toutes ses pensées compliquées à propos d'elle, des sentiments et des paroles-regards. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail, sans quoi tout finirait mal.

Très mal.

_Il n'y a plus d'horloges, plus de clochers_

_Dans le square les arbres sont couchés_

_Je reviens par le train des nuits..._

_Sur lequel je la vois, elle me sourit._

_Il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne à tout prix..._

Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point la vie semble horrible lorsqu'on a perdu celle qu'on aimait? Non?

Eh bien lui, si. Tout, même les choses les plus belles au monde, était moche, et rien n'arrivait à le faire même juste sourire.

Même la compagnie de ses amis, qui essayaient de lui remonter le moral, ou les paroles de réconfort des médecins, lui semblaient insupportables.

Sans elle, la vie n'était plus rien, la seule libération semblait en être son terme, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin la rejoindre là où elle était maintenant.

Comme dans cette chanson: « Il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne à tout prix »...

Le problème était là: Comment le lui dire? Comprendra-t-elle qu'il ne pouvait supporter une vie sans elle? Que sans elle, la vie était insupportable, triste, qu'elle ne rimerait plus à rien, et que la mort en était la seule libération?

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_

_Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux_

_Toutes les excuses qu'on donne_

_Sont comme les baisers qui s'envolent_

_Il reste une rancoeur subtile_

_Qui briserait l'instant fragile_

_De nos retrouvailles..._

_De nos retrouvailles..._

Parler avec les yeux. Oui, c'était la solution. Mais...

Un regard suffirait-il? Pour d'autres femmes, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais elle, pourrait-elle comprendre pourquoi avait-il tout quitté pour la rejoindre? Que sans elle, la vie n'était plus qu'une vie sans bonheur, une vie semée d'embûches?

Que faire?

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_

_Ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_

_Une histoire d'amour sans paroles_

_N'a plus besoin du protocole_

_Et tous les discours futiles_

_Terniraient les instants dociles_

_De nos retrouvailles..._

_De nos retrouvailles..._

Tout s'était passé si vite. La mort, rien qu'un moment dur à passer.

Mais maintenant, il était avec elle.

Et peu importe qu'elle comprenne ou pas.

Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux...

_Je lui ai dit les mots bleus..._

*faudrait que j'essaie une fois... =/

Alors? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Sur ce, à la prochaine... J'ai écris deux autres songfics que je dois encore taper à l'ordi, et je ne suis pas DU TOUT une as du clavier... J'avoue: je tape avec deux doigts... ^^'

A la prochaine!

Bisous ;D

laliloulette


End file.
